


Meditation Distractions

by chivalin



Series: Chiv's Reader-Inserts [11]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Other, Reader-Insert, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: (Dom) Theron teases (sub) Reader during their meditation. //Mostly gender neutral Reader, but some parts have minor differences depending on what sex organs you prefer to have (c. & v.).





	Meditation Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr request; bolded words are taken from a prompt post

Peace. Calm. Balance-

You can hear a door opening and feel a familiar presence. However, you ignore it and try to go back to your meditation. Theron knows to wait when you’re doing this, and as much as you’d like to have him here, his presence is always quite distracting.

Like it is now, as instead of Theron’s footsteps going away, they come closer. You resist the urge to glare at him and instead center yourself, breathing in and out calmly. “You know that I like to do my meditation in peace,” you point out. Theron hums and you can feel him sit down close behind you. It sends shivers down your spine that you’re trying to ignore as much as you can.

“I promise not to distract you- much,” he whispers against your ear, making you gasp a little. He chuckles darkly and presses a firm kiss against your neck. “Theron,” you tell him, but he shushes you and you obey. A familiar, excited heat is starting to gather in your body that definitely shouldn’t be happening when you’re trying to meditate and center yourself. “Finish your meditation,” Theron says, and you nod a little.

However, it’s quite hard to get back to it as his hands snake around you, first settling on your chest. Your breath quickens as he continues his marking on your neck while slowly moving his hands down your body. Your sex throbs as he squeezes your hips and sucks your neck harder.

You clear your throat and try to find balance. It’s somewhat working when Theron’s hands stay on your hips, rubbing and squeezing them. But when he wiggles closer to you, making you feel his bulge against your backside, you groan and move your hands on top of his. But one of them suddenly darts up, wrapping around your throat.

“Finish your meditation,” Theron growls into your ear. You moan and shakily place your hands back on top of your knees. The Force is burning brightly around you two and his heat, near hunger for you that you can feel through your bond is making your sex ache.

You barely manage to get into the meditation but instead of being filled with peace and balance, the arousal in the air turns thicker and the heat on your skin makes you squirm in place. “That’s it,” Theron purrs into your ear. You moan as his hands effortlessly slip under your robes and his fingers come into contact with your sex.

**(c.)**  They wrap around your half-hard cock and begin stroking. The pace is agonizingly slow and when he brushes his thumb against your cock’s slit and touches your heavy balls, you whine.

 **(v.)** They slide across your already wet cunt a few times before starting to tease your clit. The pace is agonizingly slow and when he occasionally dips a few of his fingers deeper inside of you and crooks them, you whine.

It takes all of your effort to stay put and not to just beg him to increase his pace, touch you until you’re a sobbing mess.

 

“ **Do you like it when I touch you like this?** ” Theron murmurs into your ear and you let out an incoherent agreement. He laughs and quickens his pace. Your fingers dig into your knees and even though you try your hardest, your breathing doesn’t calm down but rises until you’re panting.

“Theron, please-” you beg and squeeze your eyes harder shut. His arousal is scalding your body and you can’t think straight because you’re so close. You crave him, need him to finish you off. “I-I’ll do anything you ask. Just-” you gasp as the orgasm hits you. Theron’s free hand wraps around you and you clutch to it while coming to his hand.

The room is filled with silence apart from your heavy pants. When the orgasm starts to fade, and you realize what has just happened, you turn around to see grinning Theron. You stare at him your eyes narrowed, but there’s still a clear blush on your face. He laughs and pulls you into a soft, teasing kiss where he sucks your bottom lip eagerly.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist,” he says. You huff but can’t help but answer his grin a little. Especially when your eyes drag down on his body and you see that he’s still clearly hard, the outline of his cock being faintly visible through his pants. You lick your lips and look up to him.

“I can’t resist either,” you tease him back and push him with the Force against the mattress. Theron laughs as you hurry to open his pants. His fingers dig into your scalp, ready to keep your head down once you take him into your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
